Su majestad
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Yaoi. Una carta olvidada, un nudo en la garganta, cosas sin decir y un adios definitivo.


Nyhao ^^  
  
^.^ por fin, aquí estoy con otro fic, es un oneshot n_n de una pareja que se que a no muchos les gusta... Wyatt/Kai ^^U jeje, pero es que hace ya un tiempo tenia tentación de hacer un fic de esta pareja ^^.  
  
Este fanfic esta dedicado a Misty_02, que no se si vaya a leerlo, pero se que siempre me apoya, incluso aunque no le guste casi el yaoi ^^. Gracias por todo amiga!!  
  
Disclamer: Si!! Beyblade es mío!! Kai y Yuri son novios, Tyson perdió la batalla del campeonato, Rei y Bryan son pareja (^^u jeje, son mis gustos!) Max es un asesino en serie ^0^... ¿Qué? Kai y Yuri no son novios, Tyson siempre gana, Rei y Bryan se odian, Max no es asesino? ¿Por qué?! ... a si, -_- beyblade no me pertenece... ¬¬ es de Takao Aoki... Suertudo!  
  
Ahora sip ^^ aquí esta el fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un suspiro escapo de su pecho, suavemente, rompiendo momentáneamente la quietud del lugar. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en el techo... todo era tan aburrido.  
  
Apenas lo había notado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del castaño, que aunque a veces llegara a ser fastidioso, era, en ese colegio, lo mas cercano a un amigo.  
  
Esa mañana, el joven Wyatt se había ido, regresaría después de algunas semanas, siendo obligado a viajar junto con sus padres. Kai aun no lograba comprender el porque Wyatt había insistido tanto en acompañar a sus padres, mas bien en alejarse del colegio, de Kai...  
  
"Necesito pensar ciertas cosas Kai" Le respondió cuando este preguntó porque se marcharía.  
  
Kai se olvido pronto del asunto, sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su compañero.  
  
Ahora que su 'amigo' se había ido, estaba aburridísimo. Era verdad, le gustaba el silencio, pero ya estaba harto de este. Tal vez distrayéndose un poco...  
  
Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la habitación del joven Smith. Al entrar allí, prendió una luz y se limito a observar a su alrededor. Diviso un sobre encima de la cómoda junto a la cama y lo tomo.  
  
'Para Kai Hiwatari' Decía. Tal vez el chico no deseaba entregárselo o tal vez había olvidado entregárselo, como fuese, Kai tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer curioso esas palabras dirigidas a él...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Mi rey...  
  
Mira lo que tú provocas, mira lo que me haces sentir.. y lo peor es que te sientes complacido cuando los demás pelean y sufren por ti.  
  
Piensas que lo único que importa en este mundo eres tu, que debemos servirte y ayudarte siempre, como si fueras el único chico que valiera la pena en este torcido planeta. Y lo eres para mi. Y te crees dueño de nuestro destino, destino que para desgracia mía, me cruzo en tu camino aquella noche en que llovía y llegaste a este colegio, para condenarme, pues ahora resulto ser tu esclavo, aquel que parece que solo nació para servirte, y , si algún día no llego a servirte bien, me siento mal e inútil por no poder complacerte a ti ni a tu tan frío y orgulloso corazón, pero que a la vez es cálido y tierno, y es ese el que me gusta ver y el que me gusta sentir, aunque a veces seas frío y seco en tus palabras que solo me hieren...  
  
Has provocado tantos conflictos con mis demás compañeros... porque solo puedo hablar de ti, porque solo tu ocupas mis pensamientos. Haces que en mi nazca un mar de celos cuando tratas peor o mejor a otros siervos, y entonces yo te provoco con tal de que vuelvas tu mirada nuevamente a mi, aunque sea solamente para regañarme...  
  
Pero que decir de mi sueldo... ¿Qué hay de mi recompensa por servirte bien? ¿Por desvivirme por ti? ¿Por ser tu siervo mas fiel?... tu no me la das, ¿sabes porque? Porque sabes muy bien que con solo sonreírme o decirme un gracias, lo pagas todo, que me haces sentir bien si alguna vez alguien me lastima, porque por ahí dicen que soy tu siervo favorito... aunque otros dicen que solo me utilizas.  
  
Pero que diablos crees tu mi rey?... ¿Crees que solo con burlarte de mi y sonreír es todo? Pues no lo es, ya que yo también he sido rey, aunque tu te rías y te burles de ello. Pero yo si he sido justo con esos que me ayudan, nunca me burle de ellos ni hable mal a sus espaldas, y los abandone, solo para dejar mi trono y caer a tus pies, sumiso.  
  
Y aun no logro entender porque lo soporto, porque lo aguanto, porque lo se, usted es tan solo un tonto, que no sabe apreciar el cariño de los demás, encerrado siempre en esa barrera fría, detrás de miles de mascaras de crueldad, escondido de todo buen sentimiento. Y crees que puede utilizar a los demás para lo que usted quiere, que solo importa usted, que cumplirás tus metas, aunque sea lastimando a quienes te rodean, pero, créame mi señor... no lo lograra así jamás...  
  
Y aquí seguiré, sumergido en un sueño tonto pero hermoso, aunque todo siga igual, aunque usted nunca me haga caso... ¿Acaso piensa que no lo se? Se que en tus pensamientos no estoy yo, se que soy insignificante, que tu corazón esta ocupado por otra persona, por otro chico... pero no me importa, a pesar de eso, tenga la seguridad de que si alguna vez esta triste, puedes confiar en mi... pedirme ayuda, pues te juro guerrero que nunca le diré a nadie que alguna vez soltaste lagrimas y pediste ayuda, para no herir tu orgullo... te lo juro.  
  
Y tu lo sabes, sabes que sufro porque solo me vez como ese niño tonto que te sirve y que te espera... porque sabes que muero cada vez que no me diriges la palabra, que mi alma se despedaza cuando me reprochas algo o cuando haces un gesto duro de recibir, sabes que duele, pero no te importa...  
  
Y aun así, eres el mas feliz de todos, porque sabes que hay un estúpido aquí, detrás de tu puerta, a tus pies, siendo tu siervo, dispuesto a sacrificar hasta la vida por ti, que sigue pensando en que tal vez exista la esperanza de que algún día me quieras igual que como yo te adoro...  
  
Solo te digo, aquí, escrito en esta hoja, porque soy un cobarde, pues no puedo decírtelo cara a cara... te digo que en mi interior, tu eres el primero y siempre lo serás...  
  
Pero no estaré aquí eternamente, porque aun espero que llegue alguien o algo y como un ángel rompa estas cadenas que me atan hacia ti... aun lo espero, aunque tal vez, llegado el momento, no lo quiera, pues estas cadenas tan pesadas se han vuelto parte de mi existir.  
  
Nunca borrare tu nombre de mi mente, mi cabeza o mi corazón, pero aun busco consuelo en estas líneas, que con tristeza le he escrito... su majestad...  
  
Wyatt Smith  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-- No quería que lo leyeras, lo olvide... – Dice una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Kai voltea y observa al chico.  
  
-- Esto es...  
  
-- Si, eso es lo que siento... – Responde. Se acerca y desde la media oscuridad, se observa un liquido resbalar de su mejilla hasta su barbilla, lagrimas.  
  
-- Yo... lo lamento. – Dice Kai bajando la mirada. – Yo no sabia que te hacia sentir así.  
  
-- No importa, solo vine por eso... aunque veo que no tiene caso ya... – Dice Wyatt. Se da la vuelta y se marcha lentamente, con la mirada baja y una lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla.  
  
-- ... – Kai queda en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras para detenerlo, sin encontrar el valor para expresar lo que siente...  
  
Y tan solo observa como ese noble chico sale del lugar, dejándolo solo, como siempre estuvo. No, ese chico no fue su esclavo ni su siervo, tampoco su sirviente o un compañero, fue, incluso mas que un amigo...  
  
Lástima que nunca se lo dijo, y ahora las cadenas se rompen lentamente.  
  
-- Te amo... – Susurra, pero ya no hay nadie que lo escuche, nadie que este a su lado. Y el castaño ya esta lejos, listo para un nuevo futuro, con la mirada en alto, empañada pero dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, sin saber que su amor es correspondido...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^ Listo!! ^^ espero que les halla gustado, si les gusto, dejen reviews, si no, pues también n_nU. 6.6 por favor apiádense de esta pobre alma... bah! Que importa! De todos modos me voy a ir al infierno XD! ^^ Gracias por leer este fic!  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
:: Carpe Diem :: 


End file.
